The Return of the Witches
by teknikalitiez
Summary: Winx Club & HP crossover. Witches team up with Voldy. Winx must go to Hogwarts and help stop them. Discontinued because it sucks really badly, but not deleted because I might rewrite. Status 'complete' even though it's not really.
1. Short Sucky Default Chapter

Harry Potter looked up as a snowy white owl tapped at his window. "Hedwig!" he thought.

He opened the letter tied to Hedwig's leg.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Three evil witches from another realm have come to Earth, and they are going to be attending Hogwarts this year. Their names are Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. Please be on the lookout, for they have teamed up with Lord Voldemort. As I have no proof to this fact, I must let them into the school, but you have been warned._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Anonymous_

_P.S. Five girls from the Alfea School of Fairies will be attending Hogwarts this year, too, in order to stop the witches, as they have met them before. Their names are Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. Bloom was raised on Earth._

"What the—" Harry muttered. The letter was typed, and it had been sent with his owl. Obviously, someone had intercepted Hedwig and had told her to give the letter to him (Harry). This was very strange…


	2. Leaving Alfea

"How did I let myself get talked into this?" Musa groaned.

"Hey, you promised Miss Faragonda," Bloom countered. "Besides, it can't be all that bad. I mean, Miss Faragonda _said _witches were only evil at Cloud Tower. The witches on Earth can't be that bad. The witches and wizards, I mean."

Yesterday, Miss Faragonda had told Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna that Icy, Darcy, and Stormy had escaped to Earth and that they were currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on Earth. Since Bloom had defeated what she and the rest of the Winx Club called "the witches of Cloud Tower," even though, technically, they didn't go there anymore, with her friends, Miss Faragonda had asked Bloom and her friends to leave Alfea and go to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to keep an eye out for the witches.

"But I thought there wasn't any magic left on earth," said Tecna, while Stella had said "Aren't witches evil? Or at least not friends of fairies?"

To which Miss Faragonda had replied, "There isn't any of our kind of magic on Earth, but this is a different kind. And these witches are from Earth. It's different."

Then Miss Faragonda had given them a list of rules and stuff like that, for example, they had to say they were witches, they had to follow the rules of the school (duh, what else?) and they couldn't let anyone there know that they were fairies and from another realm. Then they had all gotten fake last names except Bloom, who would still be Bloom Peters.

So they were now Bloom Peters, Stella Raven, Flora Morella, Musa Stevenson, and Tecna Atman. And they were also forbidden to transform or use their fairy magic in front of the witches and wizards from Earth.

And now they were leaving Alfea, getting ready to take a portal to Earth.

"Remember, girls, the headmaster at that school, Albus Dumbledore, knows about your powers and your real reason there!" Miss Faragonda called after them. "Don't blow your cover and be on your best behavior there! Try to find out what the witches are up to!"

"Right," grumbled Flora, which was rather uncharacteristic of her. "Like we don't know that's the only reason we're going."

"Have you said good-bye to your loverboys yet?" Tecna teased, which was uncharacteristic of her too.

Musa scowled and ignored her as they stepped out of the magical barrier that kept non-magical people out of Alfea. "Come on, Stella, do your thing."

Stella pulled off her ring and it became a scepter again. Then she raised it and created a portal. "Come on, let's go."

The girls jumped in.


	3. Meeting Dumbledore

The girls landed in an office. It was a large office, with portraits of people all over the walls and weird objects, like this one silver spinny thingy, all over the room. There was a fireplace, and a large desk. Behind the large desk sat a man with half-moon glasses and a long white beard. (A/N (whatever it means): This happened after Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, only the Snape-Malfoy-Dumbledore thing never happened, okay? Snape is still teaching at Hogwarts, and it's not known if he's a Death Eater or not, Malfoy was never ordered to kill Dumbledore, and we don't know if he's in contact with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and Dumbledore's still alive. And this is after Bloom and her friends defeated the witches. I like it that way. By the way, what _does _A/N mean?)

"Hello," he said in a pleasant voice. "You must be the fairies of Alfea. I believe you are called the Winx Club?"

"That's us," said Musa, picking herself up off the floor. She looked around, her eyes wide with shock. "What is this place?"

"Cool." Stella was examining the silver spinny thingy.

"Be careful," the old guy warned. Stella let out a little shriek when the thing hissed a little.

"Where did they come from? Surely they didn't Apparate," said a voice. Bloom looked around, but there was no one else in the room, and it wasn't the old guy's voice. Then she noticed one of the portraits behind him. The person in it glanced at her contemptuously.

"Whoa," said Bloom, impressed. "Your portraits can talk?"

The guy behind the desk smiled. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. As long as you go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you shall address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"

Oh. So _that_ was Albus Dumbledore. "Yes, sir," Bloom agreed. "So why are we here?"

Flora and Tecna were looking around at the portraits, the gadgets, and everything else in between. Finally Tecna spoke up. "Interesting."

"Are you from here?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No, I'm not." Tecna looked confused. Bloom knew why, though. Her voice sounded like a British accent.

"I'm from Sparx," Bloom said hesitantly. "I lived in Gardenia, California, America most of my life though."

The man nodded. "You shall stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the one month before a new term starts at Hogwarts School. I shall give each of you lists for school supplies. You can buy everything at Diagon Alley. The letter tells you how to get there, and everything else you need to know. We have a fund for students. One of our teachers, Professor Hagrid, will accompany you one day and help you."

"Yes, sir," Flora nodded, but she was looking at the portraits. One of them eyed her skeptically. "What's with the outfit?" he said.

"That will do," Professor Dumbledore said sternly to the portrait, who responded by turning away.

"So how do we get there?" Stella asked. "Miss Faragonda explained some stuff to us, but…" she trailed off.

Professor Dumbledore merely smiled. "Take this Portkey to the Leaky Cauldron and ask for Tom the barman. And give him this note. It explains everything to him." He handed Bloom, who was closest to his desk, an envelope.

"What's a Portkey?" Musa asked.

"It takes you to places. It can be any object." Professor Dumbledore pointed to an empty bottle on his desk. "All of you, at the same time, touch it. It will take you to the Leaky Cauldron."

All the girls crowded around the desk. Hesitantly, they all put a finger on the bottle.

Bloom felt like a string attached to her navel was being jerked. The last thing she saw, before being enveloped in a swirl of color and sounds, was Professor Dumbledore's smiling face.


	4. The Last Day at Privet Drive

Harry Potter was woken up at the crack of dawn (OK, not that early, but still pretty close) by his Uncle Vernon's smiling face.

"Well, boy, today is a very special day," Uncle Vernon said, his mustache quivering with excitement. "You're seventeen years old."

Harry sat up, blearily rubbing his eyes. "What?" he mumbled sleepily.

Uncle Vernon smiled nastily. "Last year, that Dumbydoor guy said that in the… the _you-know-what _world that you come of age at seventeen. Your mother's blood protection is no longer here. This is no longer your home."

Harry swung his legs out of bed. "Can you leave?" he asked his uncle irritably. "I'm going to get dressed and pack my stuff, and then you can throw me out of your house." For that was the conclusion he had come to, that was why Uncle Vernon had woken him up so early, excited.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy!" Uncle Vernon roared, but fell silent when Harry grabbed his wand off the desk next to his bed and aimed it at Uncle Vernon's chest.

"Like you said, I'm of age now," Harry reminded him, "so I can hex you and not get in trouble. Now leave before I do."

Uncle Vernon shot him a menacing glare, but then he looked at the wand clutched in Harry's hand, and cowed, he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry put his wand down and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower.

Harry Potter was not a normal boy. He was a wizard, and a dark wizard wanted to kill him. He had to stay with the Dursleys, his only living relatives, for blood protection against Voldemort, but now that he was seventeen and of age in the wizarding world, the blood protection had gone, and since there was no more reason for Harry to stay at his aunt and uncle's house, his uncle had woken him up on the day he turned seventeen to throw him out of the house.

After Harry emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later and got dressed, he realized that there might be a Death Eater attack today, at the Dursleys. After all, they knew when his birthday was. But how was he going to prevent it?

Harry then remembered the weird letter he had received the other day. Fairies, huh?

And three evil witches who have teamed up with Voldemort as well. Oh, the joy. (Note the sarcasm here.)

Harry packed up all his things, then decided to write a note to his friends before he left. They had wanted to go to the Dursleys with Harry to help him find Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes, but Harry wouldn't let them. He had promised his friends, however, that he would be at their house at sometime around his seventeenth birthday. At least, he would be at the Weasleys. Hermione would be, too.

_Dear Ron, _he wrote, _and Hermione if you're there as well,_

_I'm coming to the Burrow today—it's my birthday. I'm sending Hedwig over with this letter, and I think there might be a Death Eater attack today, because some of the Death Eaters know about my Aunt Petunia's blood protection. At any rate, send someone to fetch me, OK? Tell your parents—maybe Tonks, because she's an Auror at the Ministry. Don't think I'm a baby just because of this, but I really don't want my only remaining family to die. Even though I hate them. Most of the time, anyway._

_Harry_

_P.S. See you soon! I'll be rid of the Dursleys forever!_

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig. "Try to deliver this before I leave, OK?" he asked her. She hooted and took the letter in her beak and flew away out the open window.

Harry walked downstairs, but left his packed things in his trunk upstairs.

"What are you doing, boy?" Uncle Vernon snarled, when Harry pulled up a chair and sat down next to Dudley, his cousin, who looked at him with wide, frightened eyes and edged away from him.

"Eating," Harry replied coolly, helping himself to some toast. "What does it look like?"

"I told you to get out of the house!" Uncle Vernon all but shouted.

"What if I want to stay here for a while?" Harry countered.

"Why would you want to stay here?" Aunt Petunia spoke up bravely, but then, she didn't notice Harry's wand sticking out of his back pocket. "You hate us."

Harry shrugged. "The feeling's mutual." He took another bite of his toast, and when he noticed his relatives staring at him with shock, anger, and fear, he sighed and put down the toast. "I'm waiting for Hedwig to get back. I think there's going to be a Death Eater attack today, seeing as they know about the blood protection and all. They're going to force you to hand me over or something."

It was quiet for a while at the breakfast table.

After Harry finished, he stacked his plate in the sink. "Don't worry, I'll leave when Hedwig gets back," he told his horrified aunt and uncle. Then he went back upstairs.

Hedwig returned before noon, with a reply tied to her leg.

"Thanks," Harry said to his owl, then he opened the letter and read it. Before he did, he wondered why the Death Eaters hadn't attacked yet. Either they weren't going to, or they were watching the house and waiting for the right moment to attack—when Harry left. And the letter was actually two letters—probably one from Ron and one from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_I showed Mom and Dad your letter and they agreed. Dad Apparated to the Ministry and told them. We took your suggestion and Tonks is going to Apparate to your house around noon—inside the house—and pick you up. Hope the Muggles don't get on your case about that—she's been in your house before to pick you up in fifth year, and she, Professor Lupin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt are going to be there too, just in case of a Death Eater attack. Kingsley can Apparate to the Ministry if he needs help. I wanted to come, but Mom and Dad said no._

_Death Eaters are probably watching the house—most likely Wormtail, the rat (literally). I can't believe he slept in my bed. Ugh._

_Anyway, I'll be seeing you soon. Even if there aren't Death Eaters, it's better to be safe than sorry, like Mom says. See you soon! Oh yeah, and before I forget, happy birthday!_

_Ron_

Harry grinned, then read Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm glad to hear you're all right. I can't wait to see you again. I wanted to come with Ron and pick you up, but Mr. Weasley said it would just be Professor Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Well, I'll see you soon, because Hedwig's waiting for me to finish the letter and I daresay you'll want to get her back and read these letters as soon as possible. They're coming around noon. I mean, Tonks, Professor Lupin, and Kingsley are coming around noon—not the letters. Although I do hope you get them before they arrive to pick you up. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Happy birthday! _

Harry tucked the letters away in his trunk. Now all he had to do was wait.


	5. The Death Eater Attack

It was noon when Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived at Number Four, Privet Drive. The sound of three cracks and Aunt Petunia shrieking with fear alerted their arrival.

Harry raced downstairs with his things to find Lupin apologizing to his aunt while Kingsley watched, amused, and Tonks was doubling over with laughter.

"There you are, Harry!" Lupin exclaimed, seemingly glad to find an excuse to stop apologizing to Aunt Petunia—she was backing away from the two wizards and witch as if they were contaminated with the plague, staring at them with large, frightened eyes. Behind her, Dudley was cowering, and Uncle Vernon wasn't in the room—he had probably left when the non-Muggle people had arrived.

"Ah, sorry about that," Kingsley spoke up, indicating the smashed plate on the floor. Obviously Aunt Petunia had been carrying it right before the three of them showed up. He pointed his wand at it. _"Reparo!" _ The pieces flew back together. Kingsley picked it up and handed it to Aunt Petunia. "Here you go." Aunt Petunia let out a sort of frightened whimper and snatched it away from him.

Kingsley seemed puzzled by Harry's aunt's behavior. He glanced questioningly at Harry, who merely shrugged. Dudley no longer seemed that scared, and was looking curiously at Kingsley's wand.

"Well, Harry, you have your things?" Lupin asked brightly.

"Yes," Harry answered. "Are we going to the Burrow?"

"We were going to," Tonks answered for Lupin, "but then there was a Death Eater attack at the Burrow."

Harry's heart gave a lurch. "Is everyone OK?"

"Fortunately, yes," Lupin said. "Just in case, however, all the Weasleys have gone to Order headquarters."

"Hermione too?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Hermione too," Tonks agreed. "All set? You know how to Apparate, Harry?"

"Yes, but I haven't got a license," Harry replied.

"Oh, well then we'll have to get you one," Tonks said cheerfully. "Should we try Side-Along Apparition?"

Just then there was the sound of about twenty _crack_s outside the door.

Harry glanced nervously at the door and reached for his wand. "I think I was right about the Death Eater attack."

At the word "attack," Aunt Petunia grabbed Dudley with one hand, and the other hand clutching the plate, practically ran to the kitchen.

"Good idea, ma'am!" Kingsley called after her.

"Go to the Ministry now," Lupin whispered urgently. "I had a feeling something like this would happen. Harry was smart about that." Kingsley nodded at this suggestion and Disapparated.

The door burst open, and there stood Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, good afternoon," he sneered. "I see Potter is about to go somewhere. Not a chance!" He raised his wand.

Harry was quicker. _"Expelliarmus!" _he shouted, and Lucius Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand, as well as three others. Harry caught two, while Remus and Tonks each took one as well. Harry snapped them in half and threw the pieces on the ground. Four Death Eaters down, and sixteen to go.

_"Stupefy!" _came the harsh voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. Tonks raised her wand. _"Protego!" _

And all hell broke loose.

(OK, so that was kind of an exaggeration, but so? You get my meaning, right?)

Curses flew everywhere. Harry dodged some and repelled others, sending a few of his own out as well. Harry looked up to see one Death Eater shoot a Stunning Spell at Tonks. It hit her in the chest. Quickly, Harry pointed his own wand at her and shouted _"Ennervate!" _She got up and grabbed her wand.

Then there were a few more loud _crack_s and there were about ten Aurors in the room, Kingsley among them. More voices began shooting out curses, but the Death Eaters refused to back off.

Just then an all-too-familiar person walked up to Harry, clutching Aunt Petunia's arm. Aunt Petunia looked as if she might faint.

"You!" Harry gasped.

It was Wormtail.

"I was a friend of his father's," Wormtail sneered, jabbing Aunt Petunia with his wand. Aunt Petunia whimpered.

"Not anymore," Harry shot back, wondering why Wormtail suddenly had so much courage and had come along in the first place.

Just then the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange came from across the room. _"Avada Kedavra!" _she shrieked. The jet of green light barreled toward Aunt Petunia, who stood still as a statue, staring at the light.

Harry tackled her, and the light barely missed her head. "Be careful!" he shouted angrily. Then, pointing his wand at Bellatrix, he yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!" _ (A/N: Hey, if he's gonna kill Voldemort, he's gonna have to practice the Killing Curse, right? And who better to practice it on than Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's murderer?)

It was like slow motion. The light raced across the room—and hit Bellatrix square in the back, where she had been dueling an Auror. To his shock, Bellatrix fell over—and didn't get back up.

Harry had just murdered her.

No wait, scratch that—bad choice of wording there. Harry had just killed a Death Eater.

It felt strange to have taken a human life, but Harry decided quickly that Bellatrix had deserved it. After all, she was the one to have tortured Neville's parents into insanity, and the one to have killed Sirius. Besides, Harry would have to kill Voldemort, and that would be taking a life too. But not a human one—Voldemort wasn't even really human.

Wormtail sneered. "So you do have some redeeming dueling qualities after all," he began, but Harry had raised his wand and silenced him. Then, remembering nonverbal spells, Harry put the Full Body Bind on him.

Just then about ten _crack_s sounded, and the Death Eaters Disapparated, leaving about ten unconscious, stunned, bound, dead, etc. Death Eaters lying around the living room.

Aunt Petunia, who had still not gotten up from the ground, let out another whimper at the sight of her living room so messy.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" one Auror asked Aunt Petunia, which was a very stupid question. Of course she wasn't—she hated messy things and she hated magic. Both at the same time probably wasn't going to be too good for her.

Dudley walked back into the room and stared at the mess of the living room and the bodies of Death Eaters all over the place. Then, noticing the Aurors, Tonks, Harry, and Remus, he quickly walked back out again.

"Well, ten more for Azkaban today," another Auror said.

"Nine," Harry put in quietly. "Bellatrix Lestrange is dead."

"So is Nott," Tonks said, staring disdainfully down at another dead body.

"Eight it is," another Auror agreed. "And you had better get going," he said to Harry.

Harry nodded.

"We'll take care of this mess," another Auror assured Aunt Petunia, who did not look very reassured at all.

Harry looked around at the living room again and sighed. It seemed as though it would take a while until he could get to Order headquarters.

(A/N: Soooo, I finally updated. Did you like it? PLEASE, ONE PERSON, REVIEW!!!!! I want at least one review on this chapter… PLEASE???? OK then, thanks. Bye.)


End file.
